


My Bad! My Bad!

by mittakus



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Benji and Ilsa are siblings, Benji is a Sweetheart, Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 23:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16185878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mittakus/pseuds/mittakus
Summary: 現代背景，不是特務，Ilsa和Benji是姐弟。（不過Ethan還是很像特務。）





	My Bad! My Bad!

　　Benji一直認為Ilsa和Ethan Hunt在交往。

　　這不能怪他，他們怎麼看都是郎才女貌的，而且總是出雙入對，孤男寡女出雙入對總是很引人遐想。  
　　而倒不是說這件事情怎麼樣，只是他總覺得他和Ilsa的品味總是挺像的。  
　　──噢，見鬼，他一個工程師宅男和一個上市科技公司女神一樣的部門經理有一樣的喜好，怎麼聽都很吃虧。  
　　嘿，Ilsa至少可是整個工程技術部門的人的共同女神──除了Benji。  
　　那是他姊姊，他可沒有什麼特殊的癖好。  
　　噢對，他們都在同一個公司上班。他們不像一點同一個媽生的，而且還一個跟爸姓、一個跟媽姓，所以整個公司不怎麼有人知道這件事情。

　　好的，說回Ethan，那個Ethan Hunt。  
　　首先，他一直都不知道Ethan是哪個部門、什麼職位的，但整個公司都知道這個人。  
　　可能是研發部門的，也可能是業務部門的，也可能都是。  
　　傳說他一個人的業績就佔了公司的百分之二十、或是四十，Benji甚至聽說過六十的，但這太不可信了，他們可是一個很大的公司。  
　　這樣一個傳奇的人向來都是神龍見首不見尾的，更何況Benji基本上工作時都不太需要跟什麼人互動的，跟這樣的人物更是毫無聯繫。

　　他們第一次正式見到面是在公司的派對。  
　　對Benji來說派對本身並不是特別有趣，但是它是在工作時間進行的，還有挺不錯的食物和零食，不過主要是Ilsa幫他準備好衣服還開了車來接他。  
　　「你需要一點社交。」他的姊姊溫和地用命令句這麼說。  
　　「什、什麼？為什麼妳會覺得我沒有社交？我──我，呃，我每天上班都會和同事打招呼。」  
　　「嗯哼。」Ilsa抱著胸，穿著完美的小禮服──她的鞋跟大概有十二公分，這是怎麼運作的？腳踝應該是會立刻骨折才對──歪頭，挑起毫無瑕疵的細眉，盯著他看。  
　　「好、好、好，我去就是了。」  
　　「很好。」

　　「你知道Ethan嗎？Ethan Hunt。」Benji讓自己的姊姊挽著他的手一起走進會場，這可能不是一個很好的決定，因為他感覺到所有人同時轉過來看他，像是他褻瀆了人類的信仰一樣。  
　　噢，Ethan Hunt，緋聞男友，所以他現在會衝出來打斷他的手嗎？

　　Ilsa認真地看了Benji一眼，然後說：「他不會跑出來打斷你的手，我們沒有交往，如果他要打斷你的手，我也會打斷他的。」  
　　……很公平。  
　　「我知道這個人，大家都知道這個人，不過不認識。」Benji聳聳肩，一副無所謂的模樣──對一個毫無交集的人又能怎麼所謂呢？「好像看過他一兩次，妳知道，那種神祕兮兮的背影什麼的。」  
　　「三次。」Ilsa斜眼看他，手比一個三，「你剛到職的那天、系統大當機的那天和某個很冷的冬天下午。」  
　　「什、什麼？」  
　　「算上今天的話，是四次。」  
　　「我今天、Ilsa，你在說──」「嗨，Ethan。」

　　Benji轉頭，然後可笑地一見鍾情。

 

　　///

 

　　Benji第一次聽到Ethan Hunt這個名字是在走廊上。  
　　Benji離開上一份工作的原因是，呃，過長的工時和不太合理的福利待遇，可能普天下的工程師都是這樣的。  
　　他陸續收到一些公司的招募邀約，沒有花太多時間他就跳槽到現在這個公司，因為福利待遇都不錯，還有很棒的員工餐，不過還是有時候要加班，可能普天下的社會人士都是這樣的。  
　　工程技術部是這樣的，大家不怎麼互相干涉，雖然他是個新人，但很快就上手了，所以不怎麼有機會真的去跟同事互動，不過大家看到他都會親切地點點頭，也會告訴他咖啡機的位置，以及要小心放在冰箱裡的東西被吃掉等等。  
　　所以Benji對這一切都覺得還不錯，另外就是，大樓裡的販賣機有賣甜筒。

　　他靠著販賣機心滿意足地吃他的甜筒，順便看著自己公司的同事從他面前三三兩兩地路過。  
　　「你聽說過嗎？那個Ethan Hunt好像被裁員了！」  
　　「Hunt？怎麼可能！」  
　　「他是新任董事的眼中釘，哪有什麼不可能？」  
　　「我們公司要倒了嗎？」  
　　然後Benji就聽不清楚他們說什麼了。  
　　這聽起來就像是一個普通到不行的閒話，不過因為牽扯到公司要倒這件事情，所以稍微在他耳朵裡迴響了多了一陣。  
　　Ethan Hunt，聽起來是個很響亮的名字，和他的名字有一點押韻的感覺。

　　再下一次是在不久之後，Ilsa在社群軟體上。  
　　Ilsa放了一張可以說是充滿愉快惡意的大頭照──大概是履歷表上那種──標註了Ethan Hunt，並寫下了：「你最好他媽快點出現。」這樣威脅滿滿的文字。  
　　啊，滿帥的。  
　　Benji在腦中不長不短地這麼評論。  
　　然後他傳了私訊給Ilsa，問需不需要幫她買午餐或咖啡，得到了一個迅速、大寫的：都要，拜託。

　　在Benji帶著燻雞三明治、不加糖拿鐵和幾個甜甜圈到營業部門時，Ilsa正暴躁地咬著自己的指甲。  
　　「這麼餓？」Benji把午餐放在Ilsa的辦公桌上，拍了拍Ilsa的肩膀。  
　　「謝了。」Ilsa揉了揉眼頭，然後說：「Benji，你可以讓公司的主機當機嗎？」像是這只是一個茶餘飯後的無聊話題，「至少半天的那種。」  
　　「可以呀。」Benji顯然並沒有意識到內容的嚴重性隨口回應，捏了一個淋了巧克力醬的甜甜圈咬了一口，過了幾秒，「等等，妳要我──妳可以再說一次嗎？我剛剛可能幻聽了，或是睜著眼作夢，或那之類的。」  
　　「讓、公、司、主、機、停、止。」  
　　Benji嘴角掛了一些糖粉，眨了眨眼，然後點了點頭，說：「好。」不太確定自己回答的是什麼。

 

-


End file.
